Battle On The Bridge
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After being arrested by Edgar Rose and mentioning that the injured man he was asking about had killed his father, Edgar recognizes Jack as John Marston's boy. At Jack's request, Rose then recounts the events of Colonel Agustin Allende's battle against the U.S. Army at the Ramita de la Baya border bridge between Mexico army and the U.S. army, during which Captain Espizona was present. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Hold off the attacking U.S soldiers. *Direct his army's cannon fire onto the enemy positions. *Protect the demolition squad as they plant charges on the bridge. Mission Details During this mission the player will assume the role of Colonel Agustin Allende as he attempts to keep the U.S. Army from crossing the border and destroying his forces. After the cutscene, the player will have to survive several waves of enemy attacks from across the river, accompanied by his soldiers Carlitos and Juan. After they have eliminated most of the attacking enemies, the player will witness a cutscene showing Allende’s army being bombarded by enemy cannons. Assuming control of their character again, Allende will have to fire bombs from his Explosive Rifle to damage the enemy cannons. Two icons will appear at the top of the screen; the one on the left (green) will show how many of Allende’s cannons are left, and the one on the right (red) will indicate how many American army cannons remain. With the gun equipped, load a bomb with R2, aim at an enemy cannon, then press R1 to shoot de bomb. The player must ensure that they have at least two of Allende’s cannons intact, or they will fail the mission. After several of the enemy cannons are destroyed, more U.S. soldiers will begin attacking. After fighting off enough soldiers, the player will then have to guard a team of demolition experts as they set charges at the base of the bridge in order to destroy it and stop the enemy advance. Be sure to watch the two men’s health bars, as if they are both killed the mission will be failed. Once all the charges have been set, a cutscene will show the bridge blowing up, and Allende’s men bringing up a small group of prisoners. One of them is John’s old partner, William Williamson, who will strike a deal with the Mexican colonel to spare his life in exchange for a share the gold at Tesoro Azul. The mission will then be completed. In the final cutscene, Edgar Rose lets Jack out of his cell and says the charges are dropped, with the assumption that Jack will take care of Colonel Allende. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *All of Allende’s cannons and soldiers are destroyed/killed. *If the player dies. Note: that failing any portion of the mission will require the entire mission to be replayed. Mission Boss(es) There is no bosses. New Game Elements Introduced *Playing as Colonel Allende *Using bombs to direct cannon fire *Playing as the antagonist Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: The Bridge - $450 *The Bridge as showdown stage (Good rating) *Increase in Maximum Health (Excellent rating) Bonus Mode When this mission is played in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to keep at least two soldiers alive. See more:Battle On The Bridge Dialogues Gallery Espizona.jpg|Captain Espizona. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Battles Category:Levels